


A Little Engineering

by Merfilly



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Bonnie at work.





	A Little Engineering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vespurrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vespurrs/gifts).



Bonnie tapped her pen on the notebook, looking over at KITT. She considered the current specifications, then made a few tweaks on the theoretical modifications. 

"KITT, will you pop your hood for me?" she asked.

"Of course, Bonnie."

He did so, and she inspected the state of his engine, looked back at her notebook, and scratched a few more numbers to the side of her notes.

Later, she'd plug it all into the computer, test her thoughts, before she ever touched KITT with a wrench.

"Alright, going to close you up," she told him, gently dropping the hood. "Thank you."


End file.
